Quick
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Rukia interrupts Zoro in a fight and later on, they did a mistake with cheating on their partners - but there are simply no regrets but pure love. Bleach/One Piece-crossover. Rated M. I do not own One Piece nor do I own Bleach.


**A/N: **This story is a crossover! Bleach/One Piece. I do not own the characters from both animes, nor do I own the animes itself.

The text is from a roleplay with my best friend Jeff on Facebook back in January. I was Rukia, he was Zoro. cx

* * *

Roronoa Zoro is usually very strict and not very friendly, but during the fight with Sanji, a random person plopped up and said, that the fight should be over soon. Who is she, God? She can't talk like this, and he knows that very well. "Who are you and why're you saying that, scum?" Zoro turns to her, his swords ready. "Listen up, I don't like it when someone is interrupting, so get lost!" He seems very angry right now, but he doesn't care at all. "Get lost." He said once again, pointing with the sword at her.

"Just stop it." She moves her weapon, sticking it into the ground. Yeah, she never saw such light green hair like those here, but she doesn't care at all. So, she breaths hard, wiping the sweatdrops away from her forehead. "My name is Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. And you need to stop this fight, because Sanji.. he.." She coughs more, putting her hands on her knees, wipping with her feet a bit. She felt dizzy and ill, but that was worth it. "This Sanji is fake."

"Say what?" He turns around to look completely at her, then grinning slightly. "Are you jok-" But at her state, it's obvious that she is not joking. That's weird, can she read minds or something? As he turns his head to 'Sanji', he just stares into an ugly face. Whether it's a face of a creature or a human, he can't tell. "What the fuck is this!?" He jumps a few steps away, looking blankly into this scary face.

Standing up straight, she holds her sword with her bloody hand, not caring about the wound. She knew it. That's a Hollow, but he can see it? That's impossible, since he isn't a shinigami. All she heard about him were either rumors or the truth. She heard that he is a strong fighter, but again, those might be rumors. "That is a Hollow. I'm surprised that even /you/ can see it. You're not a shinigami, are you?" Looking at him, she brushes her short, black hair back, then grasping the sword tighter than usual.

"A.. Hollow?" He stares into the eyes from this Hollow-creature, which is moving that fast. "Maybe I can finish them off.." He didn't hear that scream that Rukia gave him. That it is impossible to kill a hollow with just three swords. But he doesn't care. He has power and that power is increasing into him. He knows if he doesn't kill that Hollow, the both will be dead soon. Taking one of his swords, he puts it into the mouth, while he swirls the other two around, glaring at this monster. When it's moving, he just stands here, murmuring something, then the Hollow was attacking him. Raising his hands up, he slices it in two halves, then Zoro smiles. "Mission sucessful. Are you still trying to tell me that only a shinigami can kill that off?"

"How.." She stares blankly at the hollow, which disappears in front of her eyes. Trying to shut her mouth, which was impossible, she just could stare and doing nothing. "How is that possible.." She puts her hands on her knees once again, dropping her head. "Oh shit.. my hand.." She releases her hand, but that only leads to the fact, that she is falling on the ground. "Zoro, was it? Can you lend me a hand?" She stretches her arm out, upside-down.

"I don't know how it's possible." He puts his bandana on the wound on her arm, then he sighs a bit. Why is it so complicated nowadays? Girls are being hurted and he just stands here and does nothing. Just simply nothing. Then he had an idea: Picking her up in bride-style, he wraps the bandana around her lower arm, trying not to smell the blood, because he hates the smell of it. Then he walks away with her, directly to a house on the other side of the road. "Why do you know my name? Am I famous or so?" Even Luffy, his captain, knew his name from the beginning on. Weird.

"Eep! Warn me next time, you baka!" She bonks his head lightly, as he picks her up, directly into his strong arms. Blushing, she presses her fist on the bandana, just because of the blood or else she will fall unconcious or something like that. "Well, you are famous. As a pirate hunter, but I guess you gave up on that?" She smiles, looking at him from the side. He looks rather nice, maybe a bit too nice. She might be taken to Ichigo, but there's something in this relationship that she is missing so much. Argh.. fuck it.

"Fine." He grins, opening the entrance door with his foot without letting her fall. He holds her as she were something precious, like jewerlly or something like that. Walking over to the living room, he sets her down on the couch, then rushing into the bathroom to come back with some bandages and a lot of plasters. Sitting down beside her on his knees, he takes the bandage-roll and cuts a long piece, then he takes the bloody bandana away and wraps the clear bandage around her arm instead, then fixing it with two plasters and a knot. As he is done, he stands up and puts the bandage-roll and the other things he needed, away and comes back, asking, "Do you need something else?" His mouth is forming to a grin, while Zoro looks at her. Waiting for her answer. Or.. some hope?

She was impressed how quick he is. He only finished that in like 10 minutes, when not less. Ichigo would need 30 minutes for this, how clumsy he is and all. He is pissing her off that much and she really thought of breaking up with him and finding a new one instead. "You didn't answer my question. And no, I'm fine." She added the last part quickly, because she doesn't need his wrong thoughts about her or something like that. But.. Rukia isn't usually a bad girl, but today she fucks on it. Smiling slightly, she sits up, then turning around to look at him. "Zoro-kun, can you kiss me?" She never felt so ashamed like this before. Never.

"To answer your question: Yeah, I gave up on that." He just shrugs with his shoulders, scratching his head. Then he slides over to her, dropping on his knees, so that he could look into her eyes."Kissing you, huh? That's very impressive then." He said softly, while cupping her cheek. Then he leans closer to give her a long, soft, heated kiss on the lips, not wanting to pull away. Sliding his hands down to her shoulders, he pushes her on the couch, spreading her hair out, while kissing her even more and deeply. After they parted, he coughs a bit, then looking at her, while leaning back and pulling her up with him, he smirks. "There. But I thought.. you have a boyfriend."

She coughs a bit, flushing as they parted. He is a great kisser, probably better than her boyfriend, but oh well. He is great, she truly has to admit that. "Oh god, I feel like a bitch now." She claps her hands on her face, covering it. "But yeah, I do have a boyfriend. What about you? Is there a girl?"

"Nah, you're just a bitch, if you're sleeping around with a bunch of men and I highly doubt that you're doing that, right?" He points out, his smirk still on his face, but it fades a bit, when she told him that she has a boyfriend. Sure, everyone is taken nowadays. At least, he thinks that, but about himself..? He might have a girlfriend, but he doesn't really know where they are standing. Besides, she is living in another town and so it's pretty complicated. "I have a girlfriend, but we don't see eachother that often." He sighs, putting a hand on her wound, checking if it's not bleeding, then pulling it slowly away. "Besides, your wound is fine that way."

"Yeah, true. If I'm with someone, I'll only love this person I'm with." She smiles, rubbing her forehead lightly. She got a headache, a fucking terrible headache. Trying not to pull a weird face, she continues to smiling instead. So, he got someone else, huh? And this blonde-haired dude who he started to fight, looked weird, even though it turned out later that he is a Hollow. Sanji, the cook. Or at least she thinks that he is really a cook. But there's not a doubt about it. Somehow. "Oh.. how is she? I mean, like her personality and such." She trembles a bit at his touch, but doesn't pull away. "Okay, I'm glad. Guess, I lost too much blood or so.." She laughs silently.

"Same here, you know." He smiles, frowning a bit, as she rubs her forehead and snatches a pill against headache from the table, setting a glass water next to it. "Take it. I know when someone has a headache." He smiles, looking at her properly. She is cute, even though of this fake smile she just showed him. But she's not fine, defintely not. He just wants to take care of her, nothing else. "She's nice, but her jokes are horrible, as is her accent." Zoro laughs, then snickers at her response. "Yeah. Better don't lose too much blood."

"Oh really?" She snickers, taking the pill and swallows it with the glass of water, that is standing on the table. Still holding it, even though it's empty, she stares into it. What exactly does she feel? It's not surprising, that she asked him, because she wanted it. She wanted that.. kiss. Oh god, now she's talking like someone, who cheats on her boyfriend. But she didn't.. yet. Yet. "What does she have for an accent? Wait, let me guess.. Italian?" She smiles, wondering what he will say and just nods at his last sentence.

"Yeah really. I can read minds." He moves a bit to have a comfy situation, though his foot is already falling asleep, means that he can't move it. Putting it on the floor, he waits until the pain is gone, then he stretches it out. He wants to kiss her again. He wants to hold her, touch her, doing everything. But with his minds, completely crazy, he doesn't come that far. Maybe he is failing at his first mind, that just plopped into his head: 'How would she look like.. naked?' Oh dear god, he completely let himself fall. That's so dumb and he felt ashamed. But.. he never intend to talk with her. Since this kiss, a voice is screaming in his body: 'Just make out with her!' Mh, if he can handle that? At least he wishes that the conversation would be over soon. "Yeah, she is. But her English is nearly perfect." Moving a tad bit closer, he looks directly into her eyes. "I don't want to talk now.."

"Bullshit.." She laughs, knowing that he is obviously joking, but it felt so good to be with him. He is great at making jokes without standing there like dumb or something like that. He just has his own way to tell jokes, which are either pointless or really funny. She stretches her whole body up, while thinking how his body would be like naked. Oh god, even at this thought she flushes brightly, trying not to blush deep red and stuttering like an idiot. Okay, she doesn't say anything until he said the last sentence. Now, she's pretty sure that she's blushing deeply AND that she is stuttering. Oh great. Opening her slightly trembling lips, she just said the words like she learned them, "Me neither.." And then she bit her lip that fast, so that it's bleeding.

".. Your lip is bleeding, let me treat it." He gently pulls her head into his hands, then brushing his lips against hers, for a couple of seconds, till he could taste the blood, that is slowly rushing out. Pushing his tongue out, he licks the blood away, then licking over her lower lip and sucks gently on it, while pulling his tongue in and kissing her deeply. Pulling her closer, his hands are sneaking under her uniform that she is still wearing, then pulling on it, until her chest is bare. Still kissing her, he puts a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat rushing through the body.

".. haah.." She grips his shirt tightly, while kissing him back, even deeplier than usual. His hand feels so warm on her chest and she wanted to do the same, so she did. Her cold fingers are sneaking under his white, dirty shirt until they are reaching his chest. Tapping her fingers on it, she stops as she could feel his heartbeat, which is so much stronger than hers. Pulling herself on his lap, she completely pulls her uniform, a long black kimono, off and is sitting in front of him without any underwear. Just she and nothing else. She rubs her breasts gently against his chest and she honestly doesn't want to break the kiss, but she had to. Gasping for some air, she kisses his neck instead.

He tackles her on the couch, then dropping down lightly on her and feels, that she wraps her legs around his lower body and smirks, while she continues to kiss his neck. The neck is his sensitive part, and that's why he was moaning a bit, pulling himself closer: Covering her face with small, innocent kisses, she stopped kissing his neck abruptly, but he doesn't care and continues kissing her cheeks, then her eyes and then her mouth. Hn, this goes very quick. Surprisingly, he never would have thought that she doesn't pull away from his kisses and everything. Ah well, who cares? Still kissing her, he entangles her hair with his long, tanned fingers.

"Y-You baka!" She fell with him on the couch, but surprisingly he is light for a masculine man. She doesn't even feel his body, until he pulls himself closer. Rukia touches his neck, then continuing to kiss it. She heard his soft moan beside her ear, as she kisses his neck rather quickly, then leaving a bitemark on it, though it won't hurt. She is good at making secretly bitemarks. As he kisses her face, she pulls away a bit, stopping to kiss his neck and just enjoys it. Shivering a bit, she feels his heat and his.. very dumb, dirty shirt. Geez. She is naked, directly under him and he doesn't even bother to put his shirt off? After they parted, she puts a finger under his shirt, then pulling it a bit up. "Won't you put that off?" She asks with a smirk, then she spreads her legs. "Besides, you are rather hard down here~" She said in a sexy voice, poking his penis a bit.

"Stop that!" He blushes brightly, then putting his shirt off, showing his muscles that he earned in many fights and also his scars, all over his body. Pulling his pants down, he kicks them away, then inching closer to stick his finger into her vagina, pushing it in and out all over again. "Happy now?" He asks, his voice completely off, because he's coughing all over again. Grabbing one of her breasts lightly, he squeezed it, then pulling his finger out and starts rubbing his cock, before he pulls it in, then thrusting. "Nn.. shit.. this is so good.."

She moans out in surprise, while she moves along with him and after a few thrusts, he reaches her spot and he came inside her with a last, loud moan. He falls on top of her and she wraps her arms around him, sighing softly.

"Oh yeah, this was good.."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for spelling mistakes if there are some! **Also, this will be my last story before my hiatus is starting!** I need to recover myself. -w-;;


End file.
